1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body massager and more particularly to a body massager that is flexible and has sufficient length that it can be employed in massaging virtually any part of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 718,594 to Bailey discloses a massager supported on a flexible band and having a plurality of rollers mounted for rotation on an axis which extends axially of the band. The rollers have rubber surfaces which define hollow bosses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,344 to Knowles discloses a device wherein a plurality of rigid balls are supported for rotation on shafts which extend between rigid links.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,916 discloses a rigid device which has several rollers from which rubber teeth extend. Because the Belville device is rigid, it is extremely difficult for a person to use it on his or her own back.
Various configurations of flexible fingers as employed in massage devices are known. Examples of such fingers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,208 to Illch; 3,037,500 to Daugherty and 4,052,982 to Ozeryansky.